


No Time Like the Present

by copernicusjones



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: (I feel with XP this goes without saying but...), Christmas Presents, Clumsiness, F/M, Gen, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Injury, Pre-Relationship, RFSS2018, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copernicusjones/pseuds/copernicusjones
Summary: When Xiao Pai picks Leon's name for Selphia's secret holiday gift exchange, she assumes finding the right present for her friend will be the toughest part.Not the actual act ofgivingit to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toyherb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyherb/gifts).



It seems her luck can't get much worse.  
  
Usually, Xiao Pai's feet are tripping over themselves. But right now it's her stomach doing somersaults as she stares at the scrap of paper with the name she just selected for Selphia's annual secret Christmas gift exchange.  
  
She looks up, blinking as if it might all be a bad dream she needs to wake up from. But she checks again, and there is no mistaking it. In Mama's familiar, looping cursive is _Leon_.  
  
Across the restaurant, with his trusty fan half-shielding a sly smile, is Leon. He is talking to Dylas—or, more accurately, teasing Dylas. The boys have both already chosen their respective recipients, and it's highly likely, judging by the way he averts his pink-tinged face, hand cupped to his mouth, that Dylas's is a secret no longer.  
  
Leon's gaze slides from Dylas to...  
  
She thinks he spots Mama beside her, who is chatting with Nancy, but a playful wink confirms this is not the case.  
  
Xiao Pai's eyes widen, and she immediately drops her head, reaching for the tray of steamed dumplings in front of her place at the table. In her haste, she accidentally knocks over the basket of jam rolls next to it.  
  
It seems now that Dylas is not the most flustered person in the restaurant.  
  
"Oh _no_!~" comes Porcoline's worried cry. Xiao Pai has never seen him move so quickly, plucking up as many rolls as possible before they hit the floor. She swears he stuffs one or two of them into his mouth as a means to rescue them, and it takes Meg rushing over to steal them away to put an end to it.  
  
"I am so sorry!" Xiao Pai tells Meg and Porcoline, though Porcoline is hardly listening, too teary-eyed over his confiscated rolls. With most of the town gathered together in such close quarters, almost everyone has taken note of Xiao Pai's mishap, conversations dimming and heads turning in her direction. She wants nothing more than to hole herself up inside Revival Cave and never reemerge.  
  
It is not fair; Xiao Pai doesn't like being the center of attention, yet because she is incurably clumsy, there is no hope of avoiding it, for all the wrong reasons.  
  
As for those who _thrive_ on being the center of attention...

"Huh?" Leon's voice cuts through the tension, clearly with the intention of drawing everyone's focus to him. He takes a step back from Dylas, expression one of bewilderment. "No, Dylas, I will not make out with you...!" Then, in stage-whisper from behind his fan, he adds, "Not _here_ , anyway."  
  
"Wh- _What_?!" Dylas exclaims over the chuckles erupting throughout the restaurant. "What the... what are you...?!"  
  
Whatever Dylas ends up finishing with, Xiao Pai can't discern, as the rest of the town has already recognized Leon's diversion exactly for what it is, and have gone back to mingling with one another, a general cheerfulness returning to the atmosphere as friendly conversation resurfaces.  
  
"Mama, maybe it is best if we leave now, yes?" Xiao Pai asks before her mother gets too roped into more gossip with Nancy. "It is a long day tomorrow, and we need to be rested for our customers." Of course, that's the case every day, but Xiao Pai is thinking specifically of Raven, the traveling ore merchant who visits almost daily from the town of Sharance.  
  
"Oh, Porcoline promised I could take home the leftover appetizers!~ I'm going to wait until we're all wrapped up here," Mama replies. "But if you want to leave, go right ahead. Let me know if you want help picking out your present, alright?"  
  
"But it is a secret! I can't tell you who I have—that is the whole point of it, yes?"  
  
"I suppose... but I can't wait to see the look on Kiel's face when he opens the gift I give him. I'm so excited!"  
  
Xiao Pai wants to release an exasperated sigh, and yet she can not be surprised about her mama's absent-mindedness. One could say clumsiness runs in the family, with Xiao Pai's being physical and Mama's mental.  
  
"Yes, Mama," she agrees, forcing a smile that masks how disheartened this gift exchange has made her. "Exciting is one way to put it."  
  
Xiao Pai says her goodbyes to her friends, and catches a final glimpse of Leon over her shoulder as she departs the restaurant.  He is by the piano and in a thoughtful discussion with Meg, as if he does not have any other cares in the world. And he probably doesn't. Knowing Leon, he's already figured out what to buy his giftee, and will not think on it for another moment, until Christmas Eve, when Selphia exchanges presents.  
  
Which is three weeks from now.  
  
She has three weeks to find Leon the perfect gift. Or if not perfect, then acceptable. Good. Okay. _Something_ to show that he is her friend, and not just a random name drawn from a hat, even if that is in fact the case. When she thinks about it in those terms, three weeks is not very much time to find such an ideal gift.

But it is more than enough time to mess everything up.

* * *

It takes four days for Xiao Pai to muster up the courage to ask Raven for help. Raven does not have anything for sale that would interest Leon—at least not as it is. There are ores and gems that Xiao Pai could craft into something valuable if she were that talented, but she is not.

But Raven is friends with Lest, who is also good friends with Leon. Xiao Pai asks if it is possible that Raven could find out from Lest the sort of things Leon might need—or, even, _want_. Raven is hesitant; even if she considers Lest a friend, she is not the type to initiate conversation. But Xiao Pai's forlorn plea combined with the promise of five free baths is compensation enough for her to try.  
  
That same evening, Raven returns, impassive expression not giving Xiao Pai any indication if there's been success in mining information out of Lest. She gestures for Xiao Pai to follow her to the lobby, so they can speak more privately, and Xiao Pai rushes out from behind the front desk.  
  
"You spoke to Lest, yes?"  
  
"I did. I told him that I wanted to expand my choice of wares, and asked what a few different people in town might be interested in. Apparently Dylas and Dolce, among others, would be satisfied if I carried more variety of threads and string."  
  
Xiao Pai nods, out of polite acknowledgment. That is not what she's interested in right now. "What about Leon?"  
  
"He said as far as things that aren't food, he wasn't sure when it came to Leon. And that..." Raven pauses, her gaze momentarily fleeing, as if she can't bear to see the look on Xiao Pai's face when she delivers what she's about to say. "...that if I really wanted to know what he'd want, I should ask you."  
  
Xiao Pai groans, sinking down into the sofa behind her.  
  
"That is not fair!" she bemoans. Here she thought she had a crafty plan; as is the case with nearly everything in her life, it has backfired. "I _have_ asked myself, over and over, and it seems I do not know."  
  
A stretch of awkward silence passes, and Xiao Pai is even more disappointed that she react like this in front of Raven; it is embarrassing, but then again, when does she not find a way to embarrass herself?  
  
To Raven's credit, she is not repelled—if anything, there is a trace of sympathy when she suggests, "You could make him something."  
  
"It is not that easy," Xiao Pai says, lifting her head from her hands. "You are skilled at making things, Raven, but I am not. Whatever I make would not be worthy of showing Leon how much I appreciate his friendship."  
  
Raven flattens her long coat beneath her and sits beside Xiao Pai. "You know my uh... dad? That I talk about? Gaius?"  
  
Xiao Pai nods, not sure how the Sharance blacksmith factors into any of this. Perhaps Raven will offer to have him forge something for Leon, for a fee?  
  
"His fiancee is a good friend of mine. She likes making clothes out of vegetables and metals. Sometimes she makes stuff especially for Gaius."  
  
"Oh... I see..." Xiao Pai says. She does not see. But she responds appropriately. "He accepts them because they are pledged to be married, yes?"  
  
"No. He loves her gifts because it makes her happy to make them, _for_ him. The outcome doesn't mean anything to him. Just that she enjoys doing it. He's pretty much the same way, as a blacksmith. If Leon's your friend, he'll appreciate you taking the time to make him something. No matter how 'good' it is."  
  
Xiao Pai ponders this. Her friends have given her gifts in the past that they have made themselves: Dolce, a pair of mittens; Lest, numerous hair ribbons and pins; Clorica, scented floral sachets to freshen the hotel's linens. She treasures them, so why does she worry that Leon would not value a gift from her in the same way? Though he acts so self-assured that some might accuse him of being egocentric, she knows he is kind and would graciously accept something she spent any amount of time on. Perhaps the quality would _not_ matter.  
  
Xiao Pai knows there is no use in denying it. Leon is not the issue here. She can not dedicate all her worries to his reaction if she does not first put forth the effort into obtaining his present.  
  
Or making it.

Xiao Pai looks to Raven, who is waiting patiently for a reply. "Raven, will you be wanting one of your baths now, before we close for the evening?"  
  
"Oh, um..." Raven starts, her normally intense stare softening. "I thought you were only giving me complimentary baths if I helped you."  
  
Getting to her feet, Xiao Pai smiles down at her guest—her friend? "And it seems you did."

* * *

Over the next couple weeks, Xiao Pai greets every day with renewed determination. Though she suffers her share of accidents—dropping a guest's luggage, somehow tangling herself in the garland she helps Mama string throughout the lobby—the hour she sets aside each night to work on Leon's gift is incentive to push these misfortunes aside.  
  
She borrows sewing supplies from Dolce, and pays her for a couple swaths of Silk Cloth and several spools of Pretty Thread. Xiao Pai presumes she will only need half of what she bought, but she is preparing for the multiple mistakes she's bound to make; she's never made something this detailed before. And it is not like the rest will go to waste.  
  
Her sewing skill is amateur, but she has made pillowcases and shams before. Nothing with such quality material, but it can not be that different, can it? Before threading any needles or cutting any fabric, she sketches out what will be a guide for Leon's gift.  
  
The border will feature a simple zig-zag design in a silvery-blue thread, and in the center of the sham will be felt pieces cut out and sewn on to resemble his vulpine companions from Leon Karnak. It will be almost like a portrait, and though Xiao Pai knows it can not be comfortable to sleep on, she presumes he can flip the pillow to the other side if he wants to. So the pillow sham is like him on both sides—one representing his past and connection to Ventuswill, and the other is just _cool_.  
  
Two days before the gift exchange, she is down to her final attempt; any more, and she will have to purchase more supplies from Dolce, and she is not sure that her friend has any to spare, nor would Xiao Pai be able to start and complete it in time.  
  
Her fingers ache from countless needle pricks and tedious stitching, and she thinks her eyes might be stuck in a permanent squint. But an hour past her usual bedtime, she holds the sham at arm's length, examining it only to find that after so many finishing touches, it seems to, at last, actually be _finished_.  
  
Sanno is a bit lop-sided, and the border has noticeable gaps where her back-stitching wasn't the cleanest, but she did not expect it to be perfect, and knows Leon would not expect that either.  
  
Although, it does trouble her that she is so concerned with Leon's reaction to it. For some time now, she has not allowed herself to be attracted to him, as undeniably handsome as he is. He is a guest in their hotel, with no plans of leaving any time soon, and for her to have a silly crush on him would complicate matters. But her level of anxiety over if he will be pleased by her gift—if it will make him, potentially, like her more—is not something she can ignore.  
  
Too burnt out to look at it any longer, she folds up the sham and hides it at the bottom of her underwear drawer. The problem is not whether or not her gift is perfect, because Xiao Pai's never worried about being perfect, in the eyes of Leon or anyone else she might develop feelings for. All she worries about is if it—and if being Xiao Pai—is enough.

* * *

The next day is like any other. It is back to her old routine, manning the front desk and preparing the baths for guests. Now that she no longer has Leon's gift to work on, however, the evening feels lacking, and Xiao Pai pines for something productive to set her mind to. Though there are no goods that the hotel has any urgent need of, she decides to take a stroll to Sincerity General Store to see if they've any sales or new items in stock.  
  
The Winter wind stings Xiao Pai's face, and though she can hardly bear it now, she knows the bath later will be that much more soothing. Packed-down snow spatters the walking path, crunching beneath her and caking to her feet. The moment she enters the general store, Doug is barking at her, "Welcome!... and wipe your feet!"  
  
She stumbles as she does, and throws an arm out to steady herself with the nearest shelf. But it is not anything inanimate that keeps her from sprawling face-first on the store's wooden floor.  
  
"Xiao Pai." Leon's broad hand is at her arm, ensuring she's balanced, then drops away. "You come here often?"  
  
She is not so oblivious that she doesn't detect the flirtation in Leon's tone, but she can imagine him saying the same to Doug upon entering the store. It is just how he talks, much like her butchering English with her tics and inability to enunciate at times.  
  
Xiao Pai opens her mouth to respond with honesty, not banter—she is not prepared for it right now—but stops when she realizes how _different_ Leon looks. Namely, the shirt he's wearing—or that, he's wearing any sort of shirt at all.  
  
It's a sweater, mended together out of some sort of feathery down, and dyed a pale lavender.  Xiao Pai assumes it can only be borrowed from Porcoline, since it is too roomy even for Leon's athletic form. He looks very strange. Silly, even, but also... cuddly. He does not seem to notice his own ridiculous appearance, and carries himself as he always does. Same conspiring twinkle in his eyes, lips pressed together and verging on a smirk.  
  
"What?" Leon casts his gaze down towards the sweater. "See something you like?"  
  
"Your sweater...!" Xiao Pai can't resist brushing her fingers along the sleeve. "It is so...  _pretty_."  
  
"Pretty?" Leon repeats. Despite his looks, she doubts that is a description that's ever been applied to him.  
  
"Beautiful!" Xiao Pai corrects, hand still resting at Leon's arm. She can't contain her grin, and he smiles back in that easy way.  
  
"It's warm, too," he adds. "That's why Porcoline lent it to me. Between you and me, I think I wear it better." And yet, beneath Xiao Pai's touch, he is tense, as if affected by the cold air filtering inside the store.  
  
"It seems so!" she says, loud enough that it piques Doug's interest from where he's stooped over at the register, resting his chin in a propped up hand. He lifts his head, trying to peek over at them like a Chipsqueek who's found a particularly fat sprout to nibble on.  
  
Leon must notice he no longer has Xiao Pai's full attention, because before she can apologize for being so loud, or scurry out the door, or even, tell Doug to mind his own business, Leon has pulled her away from the door, to the other side of the store's center shelf. Its current display, all the ingredients needed for holiday baking, are stacked high enough to create a wall between them and Doug.  
  
"You were saying...?" Leon picks up their conversation.  
  
"Oh, no, there was... was nothing else to talk about." Xiao Pai is very aware of their proximity, so close that she feels small puffs of warmth through the chill as Leon breathes over her, hears the gentle _swish-swish_ of his tail. "I must finish shopping before they close, and so should you."  
  
"Ah, I'm not here to shop. Just keeping Doug company, and browsing." Leon indicates the shelves around them. "Looking for something that might catch my eye."  
  
Why does he look at her so _closely_ when saying that? Xiao Pai can not bring herself to wonder about it for more than a second. " _Has_ anything?"  
  
"Actually..." Leon crosses past Xiao Pai, to the shelf behind her.  
  
"What is it?" Xiao Pai says as she turns to face him, and she has her answer when he picks up an object from the middle row. A small antique clock, perfect for a mantel. "Oh! How handsome."  
  
"Tch, yeah, don't I know it!" Doug calls over, causing both Xiao Pai and Leon to roll their eyes, Xiao Pai far less amused by it.  
  
The clock is a burnished mahogany color, solid and sturdy, smooth and elegant. The hands are intricately styled iron, a deep, midnight black, pointing to gilded numbers that boldly stand out against the pearlescent face.  
  
"It's nice," Leon agrees, although his smile, his eyes, have taken on a warmth showing "nice" is an understatement. Xiao Pai can feel her own heart filling with the same pleasant sensation, seeing him as authentically pleased as he is. "I check every time I stop by to see if it's still here and, sure enough, it is. Perhaps it's a sign that it's waiting for me."  
  
"Perhaps!"  
  
Leon laughs quietly, and Xiao Pai does not understand why that's funny. "I don't _really_ think it's a sign, Xiao. It's just too expensive—well, right now, anyway. Too many other people to buy for, to worry about getting myself anything."  
  
Xiao Pai doesn't want to ask how much "too expensive" is. "Yes, it seems that is a more sensible explanation. But now you have plenty of time to save up for it! You are not... er, limited by any prior commitments, yes? You should ask Doug or Blossom to hold it for you."  
  
"Nah. If it's meant to be mine, it will be. Fate, hm?"  
  
Oh yes, Xiao Pai knows all about fate... being _ill-fated_ , at any rate. She fixes up a nervous smile and gives a slight nod. "Fate."  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Doug's voice carries over to them. "Not to be a jerk, but we're closin' in ten minutes. If you want anything, you gotta get it now, alright?"  
  
Leon is clearly annoyed by the interruption, his eyes narrowing for a moment, but he doesn't argue or make any witty remarks towards Doug. Instead, he asks Xiao Pai, "Want me to help?"  
  
Though she was not committed one way or the other, it would be opportunistic to enlist Leon's help. Splitting a load of groceries between them would mean less chance Xiao Pai would crumble under their weight or bulk—and less groceries spilling all over the ground should she trip anyway.  
  
It it not something she feels enthusiastic about, and yet her reply of "Yes!" comes bursting out, and is met with Leon's entertained smirk.  
  
Mortified, Xiao Pai busies herself by hurriedly grabbing a few different staples for around the hotel. Flour, oil, mixed herbs... she passes them off to Leon so she can fish out the money needed to pay. All the while her mind is on the clock, and if there is any way she could purchase it tonight. There is the possibility of her stopping by tomorrow, but with it being Christmas Eve, she and Mama have already promised to help Porcoline decorate the restaurant and aid with cooking enough for the whole town getting together once more. There will not be much chance for her to slip out to the general store, especially with them keeping shorter hours due to the holiday.  
  
If she could only get him out of the general store before her...  
  
"If you could carry these back now," she says, passing a crate full of bought goods to Leon, "then I will bring the rest. It seems I have forgotten Sweet Powder, but I will catch up to you, yes?"  
  
She is obscenely proud of herself, that Leon does not question her ploy—then again, the idea of her forgetting an item not being uncharacteristic enough for someone to be suspicious is slightly disappointing. Leon cradles the crate in his arms, and bids both Xiao Pai and Doug goodbye, adding to Doug, "Thanks for the _details_."  
  
Whatever he means by that, it causes Doug to go pale, looking as though he's just entered a bread-eating contest.  
  
The second the door swings shut, Xiao Pai rushes over to the far shelf. She snatches up the clock, then dashes back to the register to plonk it down in front of Doug. "How much is this?"  
  
"Geez, whaddya need this for? What about the Sweet Powder?"

"Forget about Sweet Powder! Doug, I need to know how much this is, yes?"  
  
"Uhh... Let's see..." Doug picks up the clock, turning it about in his hands, in search for a price. "Oh, wait, hold on..." He has the clock upside-down now, and must spot the same sticker Xiao Pai does, a small green circle with a '2' written on it. Then, he flips through a ledger that is filled with Blossom's precise handwriting and sorely lacking in any of his own. "Green sticker... ten thou, times the number on the sticker, that's um..."  
  
"Twenty thousand?" Xiao Pai finishes, incredulous.  
  
"Yup! Twenty thousand gold!"  
  
"But that is outrageous!"  
  
"Yeah, no kiddin', that's why it's been sitting on the shelf for a whole season. But I don't set the prices, Granny does. Now, can I put it back or what? Seriously, I gotta close up here."  
  
She can only remember one other time she spent such an exorbitant amount of money. For New Year's, Mama gives her three thousand gold, and a couple years ago, she saved that plus her earnings from work through her birthday, to travel and meet up with Papa on one of his business trips. A surprise.  
  
Surprise are not always good, nor always welcome, Xiao Pai recalls ruefully.  
  
She does not want to consider that a _waste_ of money, but surely buying this for Leon will result in a a better outcome than that disastorous week, yes?  
  
And then there is the pillow sham. It pales in comparison to this clock; any sham would, even one Dolce might knit. It's not that Leon won't like her gift, but he will like _this_ so much more. The way he'd studied the clock, and what _time_ means to someone like him... He would not ever look that way at pillow shams. This could be more than a gift, it could be _proof_ ; he is her friend, and she considers him the same.

What to do? _What to do_?  
  
"Could you not lower the price? For me, your friend? I give you ten thousand and pay off the rest each week next year?"  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Xiao! Granny'll skin me alive if I do that. I'm already on the naughty list for sellin' some other things on the cheap this week!" He lowers his voice, though they are the only ones in the store. "Fifteen now, another two on New Year's Day, the rest by the end of Spring?"  
  
Xiao Pai crosses her arms, determined to show she is the one in charge here. "What if I give you twelve now and by the end of the year I bring you a dozen jars of our Toyherb scented bath salts. They usually go for a thousand each but for you, Doug, I will make you the deal of a lifetime."  
  
"Hey, whaddya tryin' to say?" Doug takes a step back, as if Xiao Pai has actually pushed him. "I don't stink!" He lifts an armpit and gives it a few sniffs, to be sure. "And if I did, I wouldn't wanna smell like some frilly fru-fru flower. Man, this day is gettin' weirder and weirder. First Leon's asking me if I know Granny Blossom's _measurements_ and now you're trying to get me high on bath salts."  
  
"Not for you!" Xiao Pai says. "But for _you_ to give to someone else. Someone who enjoys flowers much more and would appreciate such a thoughtful gift."  
  
"Wha...?!" Doug exclaims. "I don't have Amber for the gift exchange!"  
  
"I did not say anything about Amber or the gift exchange, did I?" Xiao Pai needs no answer; Doug makes a noise like a startled Cluckadoodle, his mouth gawping open. "It seems you are not what they call subtle, Doug. Though, you should know, there are things other than money that can be used for currency—gossip for example."  
  
A few seconds pass, Doug staring intently at the money Xiao Pai has already placed on the counter. His cheeks are almost as red as his hair and his brows are furrowed in concentration—this, surely, is taxing him mentally.  
  
"Alright, here's my final offer." Doug counts Xiao Pai's cash and puts it into little stacks. "Twelve-thousand-five, the bath salts, and not a word about this to anyone."  
  
"It is a deal!" Xiao Pai adds another five hundred and watches as Doug pops the register open, stuffing her payment inside. He hastily wraps it the clock up in tissue paper and Xiao Pai takes it, holding it securely like one might a beloved stuffed toy. Even with the massive discount, she imagines it must be a considerable profit for the store and hopes, because of that, he does not get into too much trouble with Blossom.  
  
"Well, c'mon!" Doug insists. "Store's closed, better get goin'. Hell, grab yourself a free sack of Sweet Powder on the way, might as well."  
  
"Thank you, Doug! Thank you so much!" Xiao Pai backs away from the register, huge smile of relief still plastered to her face. "I will bring you the salts before New Year's, I promise!"  
  
Darting to the shelves, Xiao Pai scoops up a sack of Sweet Powder with her free arm. Doug follows, ready to open the door for her, since her arms are now full.  
  
"Hey, Xiao?" Doug asks, the desperation in his voice causing Xiao Pai to pause and look at him before stepping out into the bitter night. "I really mean it, okay? Could you... _really_ pretend this conversation never happened?"  
  
It is clear what Doug is referring to, and saddens her a little that he is so uncertain over the prospect of Amber knowing about what Xiao Pai sees as an obvious crush.  
  
In hopes of cheering Doug up, just a bit, she gives him a wink that would rival even Leon's. "What conversation?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully, Christmas Eve is so busy Xiao Pai does not even have time to feel nervous. She and Mama arrive at Porcoline's Kitchen before lunch after having spent most of the morning preparing a variety of Eastern specialties, like tasty dumplings and fried rice. Throughout the afternoon, the restaurant fills with a multitude of savory aromas, including grilled shrimp, and Xiao Pai can't help but look over her shoulder, sure that Leon will be drawn in before the party's ready to start.  
  
The holiday spirit emanating from all her friends is infectious. Meg is wearing a long, dangling necklace fashioned from multi-colored sleigh bells and even Dylas is in a festive mood—though, Porcoline has forced him into it, having placed a crown of holly and ivy upon Dylas's head when he was in the midst of slicing apples upon apples to be sugar-coated and baked. Still, Dylas has yet to remove it, and even nudges it back in place when it starts to slip, and he thinks no one is looking.  
  
Chatting with Meg while they work together to decorate the dining room helps to pass another hour or so, which Xiao Pai would gladly continue if not for Porcoline insisting everyone who's helping take a break, so he can treat them to a delicious meal.  
  
Xiao Pai wolfs down the best fruit sandwich she's had in recent memory and manju buns better than even the ones Mama makes (not that she'll ever admit it). A small voice in the back of her mind tells her to be more cautious about stuffing herself with so much food, but she can't bring herself to care—it is almost Christmas, and she will embrace as much of its comfort and joy as is possible.  
  
Dessert, consisting of sponge cake and Relax Tea, ends less because everyone has finished their serving and more because the front door bursts open, courtesy of Volkanon, Bado, and the lush tree they're trying to drag in.  
  
They're followed by Vishnal and Clorica, who each have their arms loaded with boxes of ornaments. Forte and Kiel soon join, bearing more cookies (baked by Kiel, much to everyone's relief) and Illuminata and Amber arrive shortly thereafter with various handmade wreathes. Almost half the town is gathered together, drunk on camaraderie and laughter, as the afternoon fades into evening, the sun casting its last dying breaths through the restaurant's cathedral windows.  
  
At last, it seems the tree is covered in every last trimming and trapping available. Xiao Pai brushes off the spray of needles coating her clothes, backing away to stand between Mama and Amber as Volkanon announces that it's time for the tree to, _officially,_ be lighted.  
  
As Xiao Pai wonders if butlers can do anything any other way _but_ officially, Volkanon gives the signal. "In three...! Two! ONE!"  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
"One!...  _CLORICA!_ "  
  
With a nudge from Vishnal and without opening her eyes, Clorica brings the plug to the outlet, and the tree is awash in a rainbow of light. A wave of _oooohs_ ripple through the restaurant, and Volkanon, quite pleased with the outcome, asks for a volunteer to put the final touch on the tree. Amber's hand shoots up, her wings spreading out and whapping Xiao Pai. "Me!"  
  
"Excellent! Miss Amber, step right up!"  
  
Amber skips more than steps up, and in one fluid motion, she's being lifted by Volkanon, onto his shoulders. Arthur, who's since joined the gathering, hands her a beautifully-crafted star that looks like it belongs on a royal Christmas tree, and probably, in past years, has.  
  
Amber is beaming brighter than the lights and star combined, her legs swinging and thumping against Volkanon as he moves her closer to the tree's apex. Xiao Pai wishes Doug could witness this, and then, upon hearing the door open for the umpteenth time, turns to see him entering alongside Blossom. His eyes are fixed on the star—on Amber positioning it _just so—_  even as he helps Blossom out of her coat. He looks fascinated, as much as Doug can be fascinated by anything, and like he's already been given a better gift than anything money can buy.  
  
It seems she is reminded of Leon, this way Doug appears so fascinated, and she does not know what that means, other than that she needs to stop thinking about him.  
  
Xiao Pai turns away from Doug, leaning against Mama, and together they watch Amber fit the star atop the tree.

* * *

"I have a surprise for you, my little Xiao!~" Mama tells her shortly after the tree-lighting ceremony. "Come, follow me!"

They go to Arthur's office, which is dimly-lit compared to Porcoline's. The only light is what's drifted in from the restaurant, and the soft glow from the lamps stationed behind Arthur's desk.  
  
"Here!" Mama leads Xiao Pai to the luxurious plush couches in the corner. On the table between them is a package wrapped in shiny gold foil and topped off by a velvety red bow. "I know Christmas is tomorrow, but I couldn't wait to give you this! I wanted you to have it for tonight."  
  
As she tears into it, Xiao Pai can hear the hum of more townsfolk trickling into the restaurant, exchanging happy greetings and friendly words. She can only imagine the pile of gifts growing under the tree, and she doesn't _have_ to imagine the enchanting melodies lilting out from Meg's piano.  
  
Under all the wrapping is a box, and when Xiao Pai takes the lid off, the garment inside nearly steals her breath away.  
  
It is a pretty emerald green cardigan sweater, and Xiao Pai removes it to get a better look. It's roomy and soft, hitting mid-thigh with deep, slouchy pockets. The sleeves bloom out at the elbow, like fluttery bells. Tiny patterns of Lamp Grass are stitched all over, their bright red contrasting nicely. While not a style Xiao Pai would pick for herself, she can't deny how lovely the color looks on her, even if she thinks it would look cuter on her mama.  
  
"I love this!" Xiao Pai sets the sweater down for a moment so she can hug Mama. "Thank you! I'll put it on right away."  
  
Though it doesn't entirely match her outfit, she doesn't care, nor does she suspect anyone else will. She slips into it, eager to return to the restaurant and show off the new sweater.  
  
"Don't forget to put the presents under the tree!~" Mama tells her as they head towards the restaurant. "We wouldn't want to be the only ones who forgot."  
  
Xiao Pai stops in her tracks, turning to blink over at Mama. "...the presents?"  
  
"Yes, our presents for the gift exchange, silly."  
  
"But... _you_ brought them, yes?" Alarms start going off in Xiao Pai's mind. No, Mama can't possibly mean...  
  
Mama puts a hand to her cheek, confused. "I thought _you_ brought them!"  
  
"No! I asked you before we left, if you had the presents! You said yes, you did."  
  
"Oh!~ I must have thought you meant this one!" Mama gestures to the cardigan Xiao Pai is wearing. "I figured you'd bring the ones for the exchange, then."  
  
"How would I know you have a present for me?" Realizing it really doesn't matter—that, either way, the presents must be, as their name suggests, _present—_ she doesn't wait for Mama's answer. "I will get them, don't worry." Then, realizing she hasn't any idea where Mama's might be, she has to ask, "Where is yours?"  
  
"It should be where I wrapped it last night, on the hutch at the top of the stairs."  
  
"Okay! I will be right back. Don't let the party start without me, yes?"  
  
She hurries out through the office door, not ready to face the crowd. For once, she will fix her mistake before anyone can even realize she's made one.

* * *

Xiao Pai finds the clock where she hid it under her bed. It's nestled inside a small box, wrapped as neatly as she could manage. With it cradled in her right arm, she makes a mad dash out of her room and to the stairs. Taking them two at a time, her heart thumps and her thoughts race faster than her feet.  
  
And it all comes to a screeching halt.  
  
A solid figure turns the corner at the top of the stairs just as swiftly as she's ascending them, and it is like hitting a wall—a feather-coated wall, but a wall nonetheless. The wind is knocked out of her, no scream, only a terrified gasp filling her lungs. The world seems to freeze for all of a split-second as Leon's widened eyes meet hers, and then it speeds up again when he reaches out to grab her.  
  
"Xiao!"  
  
But she is already falling, and when he snags her by the cardigan, he is falling with her.  
  
Their cries mix with the pounding of their tumbling bodies, the shattering of something else that is not bone.  
  
It happens so quickly that Xiao Pai can not register the pain until she is sprawled out, half on the floor and half on Leon.  
  
"Leon!" She ignores the pain pulsing through her whole body as she forces herself to her knees, looking down at his prone form. With a moan, he stirs, able to push himself up on his elbows but no further. There is a gash across his cheek, though no other visible injuries. At least, none that Xiao Pai can immediately see with her vision blurry from tears.  
  
The pain catches up to her, and she starts crying harder. It feels like she is a bell that was tolled, the way she aches from head to toe, especially in her left hip. Her right hand stings terribly, red with an abrasion from where it scraped along the railing she tried to grab hold of.  
  
And her hands, while raw and sore, are also empty.  
  
The clock. Her _gift_.  
  
But _Leon_...  
  
"Xiao..." Leon shifts his legs, reaching under a thigh to pull out a squashed box that had once held a magnificent clock. Now—when she takes it from him, it rattles pathetically—it is only pieces of something that could have been a fantastic gift.  
  
"Are you... _hurt_?!" It feels like she shouts it, but her words are clogged by tears and so much hurt, and it comes out quite weak. It's a stupid question; obviously he is hurt enough that he hasn't gotten to his feet yet.  
  
"Just a flesh wound..." he says lightly, but his casual tone is betrayed by the grimace as he scoots back closer to the stairs, to have something to sit up against. There must be something wrong with his leg or his foot, that he can't stand. "I've been in far worse condition. But _you_ , you're—" he points to his own brow, and Xiao mirrors the action; her fingertips come away spotted with blood.  
  
"You can't _walk_ ," she protests, setting the mangled box on the step. It takes a great deal of effort and whining on her part, but Xiao Pai finally staggers to her feet. "We need to get you to the clinic! I will take you."  
  
Then Xiao Pai realizes that Jones and Nancy are at the restaurant. And that she's already done enough. It takes everything in her not to break down crying again, from both hurting Leon like this and ruining the gift. Her head drops, eyes pinching shut as her chest heaves with impending sobs. "I am so sorry, Leon. It seems all I do is... is mess everything up... Now all you will have for Christmas is a bill from Jones, and... and..."  
  
"Xiao." Leon's arms are raised towards her, beckoning her to help him up. "Come on. I'd rather have a medical bill than hear someone apologize when they didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident."  
  
Though he's a good foot taller than her, and her side and wrist won't quit twinging with every movement, Xiao Pai manages to help Leon stand. His right foot is the one paining him, and he has to hop on his left with an arm around Xiao Pai for support. Carefully, tediously, they make their way from the landing, down the next small flight of stairs, and only pause when they pass an object strewn randomly on the lobby's floor.  
  
"Ah, so that's where it got to," Leon comments. It's a package, similar in size as the one Mama gave Xiao Pai no less than ten minutes ago, wrapped up in the same gold foil. He must have been carrying it when she ran into him. "Well, I can't let a few bumps and bruises keep me from participating in Selphia's world-famous holiday gift exchange."  
  
Xiao Pai understands his request, and they separate briefly so she can retrieve the package from the floor. She tucks it under her arm, and as they hobble past the front desk, Xiao Pai hopes that of everything that's broken in just a matter of seconds, their friendship is still in one piece.

* * *

Perhaps it's a good thing that the party is tonight—the trek there is shorter than if they had to go to the clinic. From inside, Xiao Pai can hear the jubilant buzz of the party, which has no doubt gotten under way, despite her plea to Mama. Leon's body, though heavy and cumbersome against hers, was not nearly as much of a strain for her to support as she expected. Mostly because her thoughts are in so many other places, she can't even bother to acknowledge how awkward it all is.  
  
"Shall we?" Leon asks, looking down at her with an encouraging smile. It does little to offset the angry red mark under his eye, that's puffed up since the collision. Xiao Pai can only nod, swallowing down the unease rising within her. He rubs the top of her arm where his hand rests on it, and uses his other shoulder to push the door open.  
  
The sound of the door swinging open with such force startles all those inside, but Xiao Pai knows Leon isn't one to be upstaged."Hey!" He calls out to the packed restaurant, loud enough to carry over the music and effervescent chatter. Nearly everyone wheels their attention to him— to the both of them—and varying degrees of shock and disbelief fill the restaurant, gasps and curses and hands flying to mouths. And Leon is completely unfazed by any of it, the same instigating tone to his voice as he continues, "Let's get this party started."  
  
Xiao Pai sees Mama pushing her way through the crush of people, Jones on her heels, and then she sees nothing, burying her face in Leon's lavender sweater as she starts crying all over again.

* * *

Xiao Pai sleeps well considering the whirlwind she spent the evening in, though it's mostly thanks to the medicine Jones gave her to numb all her aches and pains. She awakens close to eleven, taking her time getting dressed, in no kind of mood to celebrate Christmas.  
  
But the rest of Selphia doesn't give her a choice.  
  
It seems like the gift exchange that never happened last night is happening now, in the lobby of the Bell Hotel. The tree has even been transported and redecorated, with everyone congregated around it and distributing presents. There's trays of pie squares and flan cups, along with with fresh slices of fruits from all different seasons, being passed around. She could slip in, take a few snacks, and retreat back to her room, yes?  
  
No. She takes one limping step into the crowd, and already Meg is at her side, asking how she's feeling. Then it's Amber, Forte and Kiel... _everyone,_ and the smile Xiao Pai had sworn she couldn't conjure up today emerges, growing even wider when she reaches the couch and Lest springs to his feet, exclaiming how glad he is that she's okay before giving her a careful hug.  
  
Though everyone's kindness has touched her, it's Lest's action that puts her over the edge, pushing tears to her eyes. All Xiao Pai could think of last night was how much of a burden she must be, effectively interrupting what had been a holiday tradition. But now, seeing how they've rallied around her and, especially, Leon, who's been here not even two full years... putting tradition on hold because some things are more important.  
  
After Lest breaks away to grab some hot chocolate, Xiao Pai takes his spot on the couch.  Seconds later, she feels a tap on her right shoulder.  
  
"Wha...?!" There's nobody to her right. Where did that come from?  
  
"Well, well, look who's finally graced us with her presence." Leon's voice floats over from her other side. She whips back to see him retracting his arm from around her, and dropping to sit on the arm of the couch. No sweater borrowed from Porcoline today, only a top that looks like it could double as pajamas, which seems to be the unspoken dress code for everyone in attendance.  
  
He lets the crutch that'd been jammed under his arm slope against the couch. According to Jones, Leon's foot wasn't broken or sprained, just suffering from a bone bruise and it was highly suggested he be off it for a few days. Same with Xiao Pai's injured hand needing to be dressed and rubbed down with ointment several time a day. Other than the butterfly bandages on their respective cheek and brow, neither of them incurred anything worse than a plentiful amount of bumps and scrapes.  
  
It is too public a setting for her to pry too deeply, but she can't sit next to him this whole time without knowing... "You are not... mad at me?"  
  
He wasn't last night, but maybe now that he's had time to think about what happened—how Xiao Pai's clumsiness resulted in such a serious injury, and on Christmas at that—Leon has every right to be annoyed, irritated. To not want to sit next to her or talk to her during this whole party, at least.  
  
Before he can answer, Porcoline comes up to them with a tray of the same hot chocolate Lest had gone after. Both Leon and Xiao Pai reach for the same mug—the one with the most marshmallows floating in it. Their hands brush, and in the time it takes for Xiao Pai to get over the sensation, Leon grabs it.  
  
"Well, since you let me have this one," he says, taking a sip of the hot chocolate as Xiao Pai selects one for herself, "I'm over it."  
  
She guesses he means to look flirty, with that crooked lift of his mouth, but all Xiao Pai notices is the mustache of creamy cocoa, complete with a smudge of marshmallow stuck to the corner of his lip, and the laughter that escapes her is better than any medicine Jones might prescribe.

* * *

As the exchange commences, Mama hovers over the two of them like a thunderbird, keeping them planted beside each other on the couch, bringing them whatever snacks they might want.  
  
Xiao Pai can only feel ridiculous at worrying in the first place when she sees each and every recipient open their gift without an ounce of disappointment. Mama recieves a "slightly used" cast-iron frying pan from Vishnal. He explains that "slightly" means the one time he tried to make cabbage cakes and somehow melted the spatula he was using into the cakes themselves, which promptly scared him off from ever using the pan again.  
  
Kiel loves his book from Mama. Apparently he already owns the one she gifted him—she mixed it up with the title of the book he actually wanted—but this is a rare edition that anyone who read as proficiently as him would love to have in their collection.  
  
Xiao Pai immediately recognizes the package that's given to Blossom—the one she carried for Leon last night—and now Doug's comments from the other night make sense. Blossom is beside herself that an old lady like her would receive such an indulgent gift like a silk nightgown. Leon quips, if only he'd had something so sumptuous to sleep in all those years. Doug can't look at either of them during any of this.  
  
Hours later, the lobby steadily empties, everyone departing with both their spirits and stomachs full. Out of habit, Xiao Pai starts to pick the small piles of wrapping paper strewn about. Leon, too, takes to collecting the empty plates left on whatever surface was available; at least, as much as he can with use of one arm.  
  
"Jones said you both just need to relax!~" Mama scolds, ushering them back to the couch and relieving them of what they're carrying.  
  
"But, Mama...!" Xiao Pai protests.  
  
"No 'but's! There's stargazing tonight, so you can't wear yourselves out before it's even begun... Leon, stop. Give me those."  
  
Mama grabs another mug that Leon's picked up, and uses her free hand to yank the crutch out from under his arm. He has no choice but to flop down onto the couch, which he does with a dramatic sigh and a hand to his forehead, as if he's performing for an audience. Mama is hardly amused, simply walking away, but Xiao stifles a giggle.  
  
"Oh, what's this?" Leon asks, still reclined and peering over the side of the couch. He reaches down and retrieves a gift bag. It's the size of a sack of flour with a pattern of pretty silver stars. Sitting back up, he reads from the tag attached to the bag's string handle. "'To: Xiao Pai'."  
  
Xiao Pai stares, eyes going between his smirk and the bag. "To... to _me_?"  
  
"That's what it says." He gives the bag a little shake, urging her to take it.  
  
That's right; she _hadn't_ received a gift today, though it hardly crossed her mind with everything that'd transpired the night before. And Mama's present, the sweater she's wearing now, is more than enough.  
  
She wonders if it's occurred to Leon that he hasn't received one either. Probably; he is always one step ahead of her, of _everyone_. But he'd have the decency not to say anything, especially since it's likely he knows the box he landed on last night was, in fact, his gift.  
  
But it's not as if she doesn't have a back-up. It would be better than nothing... wouldn't it?  
  
"But you have to open yours too, yes? I will be right back!"  
  
Xiao Pai rushes to her room, ignoring the dull ache throbbing along her hip. The mashed box containing the clock is sitting on her dresser; Mama must have put it there sometime last night. She grabs both that and the pillow sham from her drawer, and almost bumps into Mama on her way out.  
  
"Xiao, what are you doing? I told you to—"  
  
"But Leon found my gift! I'm going to give him his," she says, showing them both off, "and we can open them together."  
  
"Your... gift?" Mama blinks, puzzled more than what is typical for her. "But who is it from?"  
  
"I don't know, that is why it is secret." How does Mama still not understand the concept? They've only been participating in this for as long as Xiao Pai can remember.  
  
"Oh, no, Xiao, that's not what I mean, I..." Mama pauses, hand to her cheek in concern. "I didn't want to tell you, but... I forgot to put your name in the gift exchange. That's why I got you that sweater, to make up for it, and I hoped you wouldn't notice."  
  
She explains further, how she put Pico's name in as a recipient but of course Pico couldn't _give_ anyone a gift, so Mama hadn't realized her slip-up until a week after names had initially been picked. Xiao Pai can't bring herself to feel anything other than resignation; somehow, it feels deserved that she was skipped over, and it's nothing if not entirely believable, that Mama would forget to put her own daughter's name.  
  
"It's okay," she assures Mama. "We all make mistakes."

It is why she is here, after all. What is life but a series of mistakes and the subsequent reactions to them? 

* * *

When Xiao Pai returns to the lobby, Leon is lounging across the sofa, injured foot propped up on the arm and gift bag resting on his chest. His upside-down smile greets her as she approaches, and he sits up, giving Xiao Pai space to sit next to him. 

"So...? Open?" He wiggles the gift bag at her, like an excitable kid; she supposes she would be this eager about the holidays too, after having missed a couple centuries' worth of them.  
  
She tucks the box next to her thigh, that he can't see it, and trades him the pillow sham for the gift bag. "I want to give you yours first, yes? I had your name for the exchange and... it seems you already know what happened to your gift. But luckily, I... was prepared and I have this, instead. I made it... as you can see."  
  
As she's telling him this, Leon unfolds the sham, smiling wide enough that she fears he might reaggravate the cut on his cheek. "Hey, this is something else! You must've put a ton of time into it."  
  
"Yes, I...!" How fitting, that would be his reaction; to recognize how much _time_ she presumably spent on it. "I did. It seems it paid off...?"  
  
"It's great, Xiao." He throws an arm around her, tugging her close and planting a quick kiss on the side of her head. " _You're_ great."  
  
She worms out of his hold, burning with embarrassment and something far less unpleasant. "But... I am not! I destroyed your actual gift, the one you _really_ wanted!"  
  
Leon looks, if it's possible, a bit flustered himself. "What are you—"  
  
"This!" She grabs the clock box from beside her leg, and passes it to him. "I made you that, yes, but... I saw how much you liked this, and decided it would be a better gift. But now it... it..."  
  
As she tries to stammer more out, Leon unwraps the box, opening it and tipping the clock out. Amazingly, the clock itself is in far better condition that Xiao Pai would have predicted. Though there's a hairline crack through the face, that's the only external damage. It's the insides that are in a thousand pieces, verified by Leon giving it a shake.  
  
"Well, if Meg needs any percussion to back her up..." He shakes it again, and it does sound very much like it could accompany some of her compositions.  
  
His teasing, his easy acceptance of her destroying something he had wanted so badly, only makes her feel worse—why is he not upset, the way she is with herself? Tears sting her eyes, and she can't lower her head fast enough to keep Leon from noticing.  
  
"Xiao... come on..." He puts his arm around her again, this time more gently. "I know it musta set you back, but—"  
  
"It is not about the cost! It is... it is something _you_ liked, and I... I ruined it. I always make mistakes and—"  
  
"And you found a solution," Leon finishes. "Besides, the outside's fine. I'm still gonna keep it, and you can't stop me. It'll be a nice decoration for my room, and I can think of you every time I look at it." He pauses, rubbing her arm in the same comforting way he had last night before they'd entered the restaurant. "Seriously, you didn't have to get me _this_ , though. I appreciate it, but you didn't... _have_ to."  
  
"But I did! Because you... you really _liked_ it; I wanted to give you something you like. Time, it is important to you, yes? You lost so much of it when you while you were protecting Lady Ventuswill. I can not give you time back, but I could give you something representing it."  
  
"Wow," Leon says, impressed. "That's deep; all I saw was a fancy clock. That you thought all _that_ means more than the clock itself."  
  
Xiao Pai groans quietly. "Now you sound like Mama, saying that, 'the thought is what counts.' But, I had to show you how important you are to me, and...!" She pushes the tears away from eyes, barely able to look at Leon as she continues. "Sometimes it seems my friendship is not good enough on its own. A gift like the clock would prove I am really your friend, yes?"  
  
"No," Leon responds.  
  
"No?"  
  
"You don't need to give me a gift I like to make me like you, Xiao. I would like any gift you give me _because_ I already like you."  
  
Xiao Pai glances up at him, and where she expects to see a crooked smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes, there's only an honest mix of hopefulness and confidence. A look telling Xiao Pai, _yes_ , _I just said exactly what you think I did.  
  
_She has no idea what to do with this information, so she switches the topic to what Leon's been hounding her about. Showing him the gift bag, she asks, "Now it is my turn?"  
  
He nods, expression unchanging.  
  
"Do you know where this is from?"  
  
"Ah, I think Blossom was selling those kind of gift bags last week."  
  
"Not what I mean!" Xiao Pai pouts. "What is _inside_! Mama told me my name was not in the exchange."  
  
And _now_ there is the smirk, his enjoyment at her being riled up quite obvious. "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So can I."

With a sigh, Xiao Pai gives up her interrogation. She digs into the bag, yanking out the tissue paper lining it. Her fingers graze something solid and oblong, and she pulls out...

"Wow...!" In her hands is a white message board, and if memory serves her, it's the same one she's seen at Sincerity General. The one costing an absolute fortune and that she's coveted for years. "This... this...! I've wanted this for... _forever_! But Mama would have to sell the hotel and then some, for us to afford it."  
  
"Is that right?" Leon asks as if he really hasn't any clue, and it's so affected that even Xiao Pai can not be fooled. "Well, I'm sure whoever bought it for you must've gotten a _really_ good deal, then. I heard that dwarf who works at the General Store is easy to barter with, if you know what you're doing."  
  
"Y-Yes, I heard that too." Xiao Pai swallows, willing herself to keep back the grateful tears prickling behind her eyes. "And it seems... whoever bought this for me is... is... "  
  
"Thoughtful? Possibly loaded? In this room right now?"  
  
"Wonderful." Xiao Pai leans over and squeezes Leon tight, the message board slipping between them.  
  
After thanking him again, she pulls away and stands. "I should probably see if Mama is ready to go find a spot for the stargazing festival. You will be meeting up with Arthur and Kiel, yes?" she asks, her assumption based off who Leon went with last year.  
  
She would invite Leon, but it is a tradition she and Mama (and even occasionally, Papa) watch together. Tonight she will wish for the same thing she always does—to get through a year with her personal victories outweighing her mistakes. Perhaps she is not wishing the right way, because it seems like this has, in recent years, not come true. But she still likes that to watch them, she has to look up and forward. Never down, never behind her.  
  
"Hold on a second, Xiao." Taking hold of her hand, Leon pulls her back down to the couch. "You didn't even check if your gift works. If it costs so much, we might as well make sure it's worth the price, right?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Xiao Pai isn't sure what he's getting at; how can a message board "work" one way or the other?  
  
"Well, you use it for important reminders, that kind of thing, right?" Leon picks up the board and uncaps one of the markers that came attached to it. "If it's not just a message board, but an _ultra_ message board, it'd better be used for some _ultra_ important reminders. So, let's see..."  
  
Xiao Pai watches as he hurriedly scrawls something on it, tilting the board just enough that she can't peek at it. "Ah, there we go. I think that's a good place to start."  
  
He spins the board around so she can read it.  
  
_Stargazing with Leon  
Christmas_

_7PM_

"...But today is Christmas!"

Leon nods.

"And it is..." She remembers it being around five-thirty when everyone began exiting the hotel, but what time it is now, she couldn't guess. There's no clock in the lobby, except the one at the front desk.

And the broken one in Leon's lap.  
  
With his forefinger, Leon rotates the minute hand to the XII and nudges the hour hand to the VII. Seven PM. An expectant smile crops up, one that Xiao Pai returns as Leon tells her, "Would you look at the time?"  
  
Out of all the mistakes Xiao Pai has made this holiday season, there is no chance of mistaking the way Leon, despite his request, is looking only at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi **toyherb** , I was your secret Santa this year, and when I saw you like Leon/Xiao Pai, I leaped at the opportunity to try my hand at them because I like them together too. Hopefully I succeeded!... and I did my best to fit in hints of one of your other requested ships too, which I thought would be challenging but was, more than anything, really fun.
> 
> I apologize for the length; I wanted to keep it shorter than this, but the characters (and my need to make it more than strictly about shipping) carried it away from me xD 
> 
> And to everyone other than **toyherb** , I hope you liked my attempt here at rarepair goodness! :3 Feedback is always appreciated... I'll be honest when I say out of all the bachelor/ettes, Leon is the one I've the least insight into/experience friending, but writing this really made me like him more than I ever thought I would. As for their respective gifts (the clock and the message board), I'm only familiar with Leon's dialogue re: his gift, so with Xiao Pai I improvised a bit; hopefully nothing was too off.


End file.
